The Closet
by mysmexybutler
Summary: 2 girls find 4 interesting looking papers in the bottom of a closet and tape them together and they find themselves in a completely different world. Warning this story contains more then the animes listed. you have been warned...also character death involved...if you like lizzy, dont say i didnt warn u
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Mom, wake up now…I need another ride to school!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "If you want a ride to the bus stop that's fine, but a ride to school? You have legs that can carry you just fine…" she yelled back. "Fine, then but we better hurry if we're to make the bus, alright?" I said.

"Fine I'm up…are you ready to go?" said my mom. "No I'm standing here fully groomed with a bagel in my hand but not ready yet. (chuckle) Yeah I'm ready. Here are the keys lets go…" and we walk out the door and into the car. "Which stop would you like for today…?" "Rigel bay please…" I much prefer to be alone while waiting for the bus then to be in a loud and judging crowd. "Alright then here we are sweet-heart. Have a nice day." she calls to me as I exit the car just as the bus pulls up to the road. "Alright. Thanks for the ride. I love you bye!" I call as I run to the bus.

My name is Seryna Aceveso I'm a 17 year old girl in high school, I have long brown hair, and purple eyes. Today I chose to wear a mid-sleeved red t-shirt, silver jeans, and a black fur long coat and matching black boots.

As I got onto the bus, "well look who it is…" I hear this as a passenger stands to give me the seat next to them. "Hello my darling it's been to long…" I walk over to see the person that was my best friend, Paige Porter, or as I call her piggums. "It's only been a few hours since you were at my house…" I say lamely to her as I take the given seat next to her. "Yeah, that's my point, it's been to long…" sigh, I guess I could play along, ah what the heck… "Ah my sweet I can't tell you in simple words the pain I've seen without you there in my life." Ugh why… "yeah I know I'm awesome…" typical "so how are you piggums?" "Ok…the wall bit me this morning so I kicked it and it hurt, but other than that I'm great…" the wall bit her? "Ok? Anyways I'm sorry the wall…biting you" "you're boring in the mornings you know that…" "Yeah love you too…" how nice.

(time skip)

The bus pulled up to the school and we all got off to go to the cafeteria. After about 30 min. of shouting and squishing and rowdy kids all in one room mixed with food…not fun, the bell rang meaning time to go to class. Great.

(Time skip)

Lunch… "So Seryna how has your day been so far?" asked Paige sitting down with a tray of food. "Ok I guess… as good as a school day could be (chuckle) yours?" "Ditto" we sat there in silence for a few minutes eating until we both got bored enough to speak. "So…" we both say in unison making us both start laughing… "Ok so you are coming over today, yes?" "Heck yah girl… if it's ok?" "I did just invite you didn't I? "Sweet thanks count me in… (Ring!) Well I'll see you on the bus later Kay girl, bye!" "See you". Great, time for more oh-so boring school.

(Time skip)

"Ah! Finally schools over and done with (sigh) oh hey Paige!" I call getting on the bus. "Hello my beautiful how was your day? Did you miss me?" "Oh it was ok…boring" "touché" "are you getting off at my stop?" the bus starts moving "uh yah you know me I'm lazy I want the quickest way and you know it " of course… shoot I didn't even ask my mom if she could come over…but then again Paige is there every day it shouldn't be anything new to her now should I at least call her or… "Hey! Wake up stupid you're going to miss the stop…man and I claim to be lazy you fell asleep thinking ha" "oh oops my bad I'm sorry please don't pin it on me I'm sorry ok…" I ramble on still half awake "yo chill girl it's cool you don't have to pull a Tohru moment come on let's go…" she said standing, is it really my stop already? Wow now I feel stupid…I stand gather my stuff and head off the bus to catch up with Paige. We walk down my street as she continually teases me for sleeping, as we come up on the house…

"Hey where's your mom?" Paige asked…I look in the drive and see that there is a car missing… "Oh, that's odd she didn't tell me she wasn't going to be home" stupid mom typical "oh well come on in its not like we'll be playing with fire or anything." We walked into the house and get some snacks and began building a fire in the pit to help warm the house… "So when do you think she will be back this time?" Paige asks oh I don't know she's always taking off without telling were and since my brother mover out of the house I've had a lot of alone time…not that I'm complaining. "I have no clue where she is or when she will be back so…" "Can't you just call her?" she asked "no not really she never remembers her cell I don't even know why she has one…oh well what you want to do?" I ask as we walk upstairs to my bedroom when she freezes…

"Hey what's up with you?" I ask walking into my room. "um, what in the world happened to your room it wasn't like this when I was here yesterday and you don't have a boyfriend…do you?" ugh must she… "No and my room isn't that bad" is it? Now that I'm actually looking I guess it is a little messy but not so messy that you have to act like a sickened aristocrat. "Not that…alright I'll help you clean up ok?" "Now who's no fun ha" "shut up and clean…" ugh no fair…we start cleaning when a banging starts coming from my closet…

"Are you keeping a raccoon in there?" she laughed, "no, at least I don't think so…" "Well I'm opening it" she said moving closer to the closet slowly. "no way my closet ,banging or not, whatever is in there is my problem so you get to stand back there and hold that big stick and I will open it ok…" I say handing her a big cane like wooden stick and smiling while walking towards the closet. I wonder what that was. The closet is so small it's like impossible for anything to hide in there…

I open the closet slowly not knowing what to expect I feel Paige standing right behind me holding my shoulder trying to see inside as I give up and quickly open the closet to see nothing…at all. "Are we hearing things?" I ask looking back to her with a sigh of relief. "No but now I feel compelled to go through your stuff in there…" she says slowly moving past me as I move to join her. We sit there together going through each bin pulling everything out. "Well I give up that's everything, your house is haunted." Paige said standing up to go sit on my bed. "Wait just umm helps me move the bins I'd like to see underneath…" "Really…fine" she says standing back up and walking over towards me. "Lift on three…" "Three…" she says as she stands dragging me with her. "Hey I said on three!" "Yeah and I said three as I lifted." "Booger ok let's see here…" "What is that?" she asks pointing to a small latch in the ground. I indistinctively begin reaching for it as I feel Paige's hand return to my shoulder and I unlatch the lock. Slowly I open it and reveal four pieces of paper. "Well let's read them…" I pull them out and see one that read portal send out with the numbers 0-9 below it. On the second page there was a hand print and thumb print, same on the third, but on the fourth page were instructions… "Well go on read them. Paige said in my ear. "It reads…

To whoever finds this stuff I must congratulates you have fun and tell me what you think of my beautiful craftiness so then do the following and next thing you know you'll be in a whole different world…

Step 1 tape the first and second pages to the outside of this closet.

Step 2tape the third page to the back of the closet.

Step 3press your left hand to the inner or outer hand print (pick only one at a time)(if with a friend have him/her put there left thumb to the print below) think of somewhere you'd like to go weather it is a real place or not(be sure if not alone to have your friend thinking of the same thing)and your done

Steps 4 enjoy…be safe and keep track of the closet you came from you might need to get back eventually.

Well then shall we" I asked looking back at Paige. "Ciel Phantomhives manner?" "No problem…here we go…" I say as we both reach for the freshly taped piece of paper hanging on the wall with little to no hesitation. "here we go" I say placing my hand on the print as Paige placed her thumb on her print, us both thinking of Ciel Phantomhives room when the wall in the closet begins glowing and everything goes dark…I guess it's time for another nap…hmm an interesting notion in its own way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything went black…I guess it's time for another nap…an interesting notion in its own way…

Ugh…what happened?...I sat up from where I was lying on a cold hard floor when I hear a voice, I recognized it but didn't believe it was real for the voice I was hearing belonged to none other than Ciel Phantom hive. "What the bloody hell…who are you two? And just where did you come from…and what are you wearing?" I turn around to see if that piece of paper worked and realize I wasn't home any more there I was sitting next to a drowsy Paige in a closet staring at him…Ciel…

"Umm Paige wake up I'm either having major hallucinations or we are in Ciel's closet…" I look over to see her shoving herself up to look at Ciel and our surroundings "no you're not seeing things the paper worked…Seryna that is really him…CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!" She yells as she jumps up and runs to a surprised and confused English boy and grabs him in a Sevier bear hug…I have an idea…

"If you're really Ciel then that only means one thing…SEBASTIAN!" I yell in my best English voice as I hear light footsteps approaching the door as I run to stand right behind it. Just as the Sebastian Michaelis walks in, I attack him from behind in a tight hug.

Shaking my head, not ready to believe that my favorite anime characters were right there in front of me. I'm jerked into reality as the demon butler pulls me off him and sits me down in front of him on the floor staring at me and Paige as if we were from a different world…hahaha "ok so we've established the fact that you two ladies know our names, but might we know who you are?" Sebastian states as he stands to brush himself off and to rescue his master from the ever strong Paige… "Yes and how you do know who we are…and where you come from and…" Ciel buts in as Sebastian attempts to pull Paige off of Ciel while she reluctantly holds on as if for dear life…

"well I'm Seryna Aceveso, that there is my best friend Paige Porter and you are Ciel Phantomhive and his talented demon butler Sebastian Michaelis…we are here because we… "I stop as I'm cut off by Paige screaming in the background for Sebastian to let go

"you might not want to do that sebby she is not really one to mess with" that idiot he's going to get himself killed poor sap…

"oh and how do you suppose that a week girl like this who likes overly hugging people who she just met is to fight someone as you somehow already knew is a demon…" he is cut off by a loud shriek of pain coming from Sebastian as Paige jumps off of Ciel and pulls out the blade from my back pocket and stabs it into Sebastian's side… "Like that… Paige don't kill him I don't want to be left with only Claude now stop fighting or else…and you're not listening to me at all."

Sigh she's hopeless "I'm sorry Ciel she gets like this sometimes… that and you basically challenged her to beat him, a foolish move on your part…keep playing your game that way and you will fall to checkmate sooner than you hoped…" ha that should shut him up for a while… "How on earth did you know…?" Ciel trailed off as Sebastian's yelling started up again "GET THIS NUTJOB OFF OF ME NOW!"

once said me and Ciel both turn around to see Paige on Sebastian's head biting him so blood slowly trickled down his forehead in small red steams…

"Paige if you let go I will give you a horsey mint ok?" I say as sweetly as I could slowly approaching the two… "Horsey mints? So you were eating some horsey mints earlier I knew it!" Paige yells as she calmly jumps off of Sebastian and hands me my knife back covered in blood as she spites outs chunks of his hair and blood.

"Well then it better be worth giving up a fight with a demon meaning I expect no less than four mints understood?" "Yes fine…sorry about that I did try warning you but you didn't listen so it's really your fault. Now shall I continue? Actually how's this you two ask the questions…one at a time of course, and we shall answer them the best to our abilities agreed?"

Sebastian and Ciel look to each other and nod then turn to us and begin the questioning… "Ok fine, who are you?!" didn't I already answer that? Ugh "I'm Seryna Aceveso and this is…" "Paige Porter!" "Correct" those buffoons

"Well then how on earth did you two get here?" hmm how to explain to anime characters that they are…anime characters? "We rode a magic pony!" the idiot…magic pony? "Actually we ourselves are a bit unsure of how we are here you see we found these papers in a trap door in my closet floor with specific instructions to tape them up and place our hands on them while thinking of somewhere to go…real or not and quite frankly we choose your house more or less your bedroom…apparently it only works with closets." "Ok what are the two of you on? Please tell me you've seen a doctor…" Ciel begins but is cut off by Sebastian.

"Are those papers, are there five of them…one with letters, another with numbers?" how did he…? "Umm yes but so you know what we are talking about?" I ask him as me, Paige, and Ciel all stare at him "yes I've heard of them but only passed them off as myths…which obviously they are for not…hmm" "well you care to share what they are I'm am quite curious to know what it was in my closet you know…" I say after a few moments of him pondering on his thoughts.

"ah yes well you see they are called the 'Pages of Time', they are supposed to be able to teleport up to two people at a time anywhere in the universe real or not at any time based on a closet. So you're saying you two have the fabled papers of time but what I don't understand is how you know so much of us and why you came here in the first place…?"Said Sebastian raising an eyebrow in a curios look that basically dared you to tell him something about poneys.

"well you see back from where we came from, you two are the main characters in an anime called black butler or kuroshituji and well I guess you can fill in the rest" I say lamely trying not to upset them or anything else, "actually, you're from the future" Sebastian replies calmly as he pulls out this random tray with tea and cookies scattered across it and hands us each a cup and two cookies.

"Umm where did you get the tray?" asks Paige speaking what no one else was. "He got it from the magic pony in the kitchen why don't you go and find it and bring it here so we can thank it for the snacks." ha that should be interesting... "OK! MAGIC PONY IM COMING FOR YOU!" wtf? I didn't expect that out of her...maybe she hit her head to hard exiting the closet or something.

"what's with that girl and ponies?" asks Ciel standing to brush himself off from the violent attack of the most awesome piggums earlier "well she likes horses, they are her favorite animal in the first place so yah and pony mints just so you know are simple soft mint candies that they gave out on a ranch she worked at before and ever since then she has been calling soft mints pony mints so yah..."

now that I really think about it I don't really know why she fell for that ridicules remark...maybe she just wanted an excuse to leave the room and explore the rest of the house...smart girl

"so are you just going to sit there or are there any more questions needing answers?" "Well I'm curios on how old you two are" said Sebastian looking at me trying to size me up into a certain age group. "well I'm 17 though people often tell me I look 21 and Paige is 18 though people tell her she acts like she's 11 but she is damn fun...speaking of the devils wife..." as I finished the sentence in walked Paige holding on to the reigns of a blue furred horse smiling as though it were a magic horse.

"umm what is that?" I ask in shock as the three of us stare at the interestingly colored pony standing in the middle of the room " I found it the magic pony now say your thanks Paul doesn't have much time to dawdle around" ok? Paul? Blue pony? I've lost my mind...

"Thank you so much Paul for the fantastic snacks earlier am greatly pleased with your work now please don't let us bother you anymore. You may be on your way." I say trying not to crack up "of course it was nothing I am glad you are pleased by my works have a wonderful day my friends. good-bye Paige it was a pleasure meeting you." the horse said as it leaves and dissipates down the hall...with the horse just talking to me we all spit out our tea and stand there frozen, staring down the place that had just involved a blue talking horse "umm ok now I know that that pony didn't just respond back to me did it?" I ask in shock "umm yeah of course it did and his name is Paul not it" Paige responded confirming that we all should see a shrink.

"Well I don't know about you three but going to pretend that that was just a really weird dream and go on with my day" Ciel said still unsure of everything going on around him. "Well, I couldn't agree more Ciel now….where shall me and Paige be spending the night?" "Excuse me?" Ciel said in shock of the sudden request from two girl who he just met not to mention the fact that they are from the future and suddenly showed up in his closet whist he was attempting a small nap before…

"ELIZABETH…" Screams Ciel as he runs out the door and down the steps just as the door receives a toned tapping meaning a very girly young lady was waiting on the other side of the door for a ruffed up, red faced fiancé.

Expecting to see a dolled up giddy faced girl behind the door, opening it up got them all in quite a fluster…gotta love Alois.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Expecting to see a dolled up giddy faced girl behind the door, opening it up got them all in quite a fluster…gotta love Alois.

Me, Paige, and Sebastian all ran down the stairs to see a flustered Ciel staring down a young blonde boy. Aka "ALOISE TRANCY!" Screamed Paige as she ran down the stairs and insistently proceeds to glomp the young man pushing Ciel to the ground in the process.

"Paige you really should warn me when your to yell you've gone and given me a head ache…I have another brilliant idea" I state as I look behind me at Sebastian…

"CLAUDE!" I yell as I see him trying to pull Paige off of Alois as I run down the stairs and land in his arms as he tries to push me off as we hear Ciel and Sebastian in the background laughing "look sir, those two could be our new security system" Sebastian says walking up to Paige and holding a "pony" mint in her face luring her off of Alois and then walks over to me and pokes me side with a stick causing me to relies Claude and pull out my blade to face Sebastian causing him to slowly back away, dropping the stick in the process.

"Ciel who in the hell are those two girls?" Alois asks brushing himself off while hiding behind Claude to try and protect himself from another Paige attack. "I am Seryna and that is Paige…long story short we know everything about you and yadda, yadda, yadda." I say tired of trying to explain mine and my friends presence in the world.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Seryna, Paige. But one question…why the attack?" Claude asks "well the so called attacks are called American hugs ok and they were given because we love the two of you…your awesome."

"Thanks I know I'm awesome…why did you only hug Claude though. Am I not awesome to you Seryna?" asked Alois attempting to look sad and depressed…attempting. "no your awesome to its just me and Paige had previous deals on if we ever did meet you then she gets you and I get Claude so the thing is she has dibs is all." I state lamely boring myself and Paige but grabbing the attention of the others as a small carriage shows up and pulls into the scene.

"Ciel?" a small voice peeps out from the carriage as a beautiful young lady with curly long blonde hair and big green eyes, wearing a big poufy red dress.

"Elizabeth?" Ciel says turning around to see his frightened fiancé, "Elizabeth how are you today my lady" he says walking up to her and taking her hand and softly kissing it making her blush under his touch. "Omg lizzy it's so nice to finally meet you my dear." I say walking up to her.

"Umm it is a pleasure to meet you miss…" she says hesitatively looking around at the scene not sure what to think of it…

Maylin and finny on the stairs scratching their heads, bard in the door way waving hello…in their normal clothes. Alois smiling confidently at me and Paige. Claude and Sebastian glaring at each other occasionally glancing over my way. Then there was me and Paige.

A strange tall, purple eyed, brunette with a red t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, an odd color of pants that she had never seen before…silver…and a half on half off knitter fur long coat and matching boots. And a long haired blonde with blue eyes, wearing a brown t-shirt and jean shorts (knee length) with a black jacket like she'd never seen before, with…gasp- tennis shoes…horrid.

"Lizzy are you ok?" I ask her in concern. She I naturally pale but this was a color not even a ghost would wear.

Just then lizzy collapsed into Ciel's arms.

We all went into the house, Sebastian carried Elizabeth, and we laid her on the couch as we all went into the other room to converse over a cup of tea.

(Time skip)

Its nearly 10:30 at night and Alois and Claude had reluctantly left around 7 as Elizabeth finally wakes…but the question is…who is going to tell her what the doctor had said about her lungs…that should be fun…not


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

But the question is…who is going to tell her what the doctor had said about her lungs…that should be fun…not

"I'VE GOT WHAT (cough, cough)" "lizzy do try to calm yourself you'll hurt your body…" Ciel attempted to comfort her "no, I just can't have lung cancer; I can't die…no" Elizabeth cried softly between the coughs "I'm so sorry lizzy please don't cry…I promise that we will do all in our power to help you." I hear Paige tell her…hypocrite

The others decided it best we not tell her about us but that we dress up as servants and pretend to be Maylin's relatives here to help out with chores where as if we were to tell her then we would be able to bring her back though the closet to get her treatment that could save her life. But no when I mentioned this they all said no and that she'd been through enough and that telling her that girls from the future were here to bring her back with them to save her life from a deadly disease that she had just learned of was too much for her…

Even to save her life they wouldn't let me help her…help her live.

(Time skip)

Ok so it's been a few weeks since me and Paige arrived and not once have we considered going back. Here lizzy lies on her death bed. She has been recently coughing up blood and bile. All the color from her skin gone. Any hint of excitement causes her to begin coughing. All you can hear in the neighborhood are the sounds of her coughs.

Every day I see her worst and every day I ask for permission to bring her home, but each time I ask the answer gets stricter.

Now even her parents are readying themselves with a coffin, a will for her leaving everything evenly to them and Ciel. They even have a dress for her to wear whilst surrounded by blue roses as they lye her in the ground under the marble angel they had bought from the Undertaker himself.

Everyone is buying black clothing and flowers, even Ciel had bought me and Paige traditional black gowns to wear to her thoroughly planed out funeral when the poor girl was still alive!

"Seryna?" I heard my name from behind me and turn to see Paula with her little bells. "Ah I got it right…miss Elizabeth has requested that you and Paige speak with her alone. So if you wouldn't mind grabbing your friend and follow me." She requested for me? Ok? "sure…Paige wake up" I shake Paige who had been sleeping next to me the whole time as she sits up to follow us into the room that they were keeping Elizabeth in.

"Hello Paige…Seryna" Elizabeth said after we entered the room. "Hey lizzy how are you feeling" "ok…I guess" "so lizzy you wanted to see us." I asked, "yah I know that you aren't Maylin's relatives but I don't really care…Paige I want you to take care of Ciel for me when I leave…I can see that you and him have a thing so don't break him…and Seryna, check the closet in your room I left some…items…in there for you and you are to keep them ok? Promise me this will you two?" lizzy staggered out between teary gags " oh lizzy im so sorry…" Paige said "no as long as you two are happy I'm ok…" lizzy responds sadly with a small smile "lizzy? What kind of…items?" I ask a little concerned, knowing lizzy it is something frilly and super girly…"oh just some, things " she says with a coughy grin as she starts coughing uncontrollably she stagers out her last words…"I can see it now, oh Ciel its so cute, Ciel i…looovvvvveeee…yyyyoooouuuuuu…" as her heart monitor goes flat and the room is filled with doctors and nurses with us still standing there…'it was beautiful'.


End file.
